Eso no será ¿amor?
by Music Gianval
Summary: Mariposas en el estomago, distracciones, insomnios, sonrojos y latidos desesperantes eran lo que invadían a Ally, y lo peor, es que no sabía que le sucedía ¿Acaso estaba enferma? Y si lo estaba ¿Que enfermedad sería?


Últimamente, Ally se había comenzado a sentir rara. ¿Rara? ¿En que sentido? Bueno, en el sentido de que ya no prestaba la debida atención en clases, siempre se encontraba distraída, le restaba importancia a las cosas, su mundo era perfecto, totalmente imaginario y hermoso. Todo le parecía... distinto. Algo, algo debía haberla cambiado. Ella no era así. Ella era totalmente atenta en clases y no se distraía fácilmente; pero ahora... ahora solo pensaba en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en una sola persona: Austin. Si, ese chico que, en un principio, le parecía lo más irritante e infantil del mundo, pero que ahora la volvía loca, no por lo necio, sino por su forma de ver la vida, el mundo, por su voz, por su risa... por como la trataba... por todo lo que era él... ahora era quien no la dejaba hacer sus cosas del día a día.

Jamás se había sentido de ese modo, jamás. Ni siquiera con Dalas. Para nada, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que sentía. ¡Claro que no! Los que sentía con Austin era totalmente diferente, pero, ¿que podía ser? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que, ahora, ese chico la enloquecía, tanto por su personalidad como por su físico... ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Qué acaso el Moon se había vuelto tan esencial e importante en su vida?! ¡No! ¡Eso no debía ser! Ella no podía estar pensando eso del chico que tiene a todas las jóvenes a sus pies, de quien era todo lo opuesto a ella, para nada. Además, tal vez lo que sentía no era lo que creía que era, así que es mejor dejar esto a un lado.

Pero, ¿y si en realidad ella ssi sentía lo que creía que sentía? ¿Y si la verdad es que a Austin no le interesa ninguna de esas cara de burbuja, y también sentía lo mismo? Pero también... ¿y si es todo una ilusión? Todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, no sabía que hacer. ¿Que haría con esas mariposas en el estómago? ¿Que haría con esos latidos desesperados? ¿Que haría con todos esos insomnios?¿Qué haría con esos sonrojos? ¿Qué haría con ese sentimiento, que a pesar de hacerte estar confundido, también te hace sentir maravilloso? ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría?

Pero una voz la saca de sus pensamientos y la hace volver a la triste y dura realidad. Era nadie más y nadie menos que ese chico que la estaba sacando de quicio últimamente y que no la dejaba dormir. Era su locura y desesperación.

-Ally, hace frío y ya es muy tarde, ¿no vas a cerrar?- le preguntó el chico, ya que ella estaba afuera de Sonic Boom, recostada de la pared. Era de noche, y se encontraba viendo las estrellas. La chica solo sonrió por escuchar esa voz, y se volteó.

-La cierro en un momento. Gracias por preocuparte.- dice, frotándose los brazos.

-¿Tienes frío?- volvió a preguntar preocupado, quitándose una chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-No, gracias...- tartamudeó, pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sintió el calor de una chaqueta y unos brazos que la rodeaban.

-No tienes por qué mentir. Te conozco.- dicho eso, ella se acurruca en su pecho y cierra los ojos.

-Gracias...- susurró. Él solo sonrió y aseguró más su agarre.

Los dos se sentían en un mundo totalmente irreal y mágico. No sabían el por qué, pero solo le restaron importancia y siguieron disfrutando de todo aquello. Esto se me hace difícil de describir, ya que ese sentimiento del que estamos hablando es así. Solo diré que en ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía sentirse tan feliz y vivo.

Pasaron así mucho tiempo, hasta que a él le cayeron unas gotas de lluvia en su cabeza, a lo que se aparta de Ally y le quita la chaqueta para cubrirla y entrar. Ambos se internaron en la tienda y la cerraron. Parecía que ahora se quedarían allí hasta que cesara la lluvia, o mejor dicho, la tormenta que se estaba formando.

-Ay, no... ¿ahora cómo regresaremos a casa?- se preguntó una triste Dosson.

-No lo sé. Creo que tendremos que estar aquí hasta que escampe.- contestó calmado el rubio, sentándose en un mueble.

-Bueno, llamaré a mi padre. Le diré que pasaremos la noche en la sala de ensayos.- dicho eso, tomó su celular y llamó a su padre.

-Creo que yo haré lo mismo.- se dijo para sí, haciendo lo mismo que la joven.

Luego de hacer sus llamadas he informarles a sus padres que no llegarían a casa, entraron a la sala de ensayos y se dispusieron a buscar un par de sacos para dormir; pero solo consiguieron dos almohadas y una sábana. Bueno, no tenían de otra que dormir con lo que tenían. Ambos se acomodaron en la alfombra y durmieron, cada uno en su extremo. Pero, para su mala suerte, a Ally se le volvió a presentar el insomnio. Que momento tan inoportuno ¿no?

Se volteaba una y otra vez, abría y cerraba los ojos, se quitaba la sábana, se la volvía a colocar, y así iba, sin encontrar el sueño. Parecía una especie de baile el que realizaba, un baile que Austin no tardó en notar, y un baile que no lo dejaba dormir.

-Ally, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó, volteándose y viéndola con extrañeza y sueño.

-No puedo dormir. ¿Por qué?- contestó con fastidio.

-Porque me preocupas, y porque tu bailecito no me deja dormir.- ella se rió por su expresión.

-Bueno, si mi "bailecito" no te deja dormir, será mejor que duerma en otro lado.- mencionó, parándose del lugar. El rubio hace lo mismo.

-No hace falta. Si quieres, lo aguanto.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- preguntó con una risita.

-Porque no quiero que te sientas incomoda... y porque quiero estar a tu lado.- esto último lo dijo en medio de un sonrojo, pero la chica no lo nota por la oscuridad.

-Austin, no hace falta que te molestes. Puedo dormir abajo, en el mueble. No quiero que te sientas incomodo y no puedas dormir por mi culpa.

-¿Y quien te dijo que a tu lado yo me siento incomodo?- preguntó, tomándole las manos.- Te quiero, Ally.

-Yo también. Es por eso que insisto.- él negó sonriendo.

-Te quedas. Yo insisto.- ella lo abraza conmovida por todo lo que había dicho.

-Está bien.- dicho eso, ambos volvieron a la alfombra y se dispusieron a dormir, aunque Austin decidió hacerlo de otra manera... la abrazó y se quedó dormido en un dos por tres. En cuanto a la chica... lo único que diré de ella es que se le quitó el insomnio, y también se quedó dormida.

Ahora, podía ver todo más claro, más detallado, ya tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas, ya podía decir con certeza lo que sentía. Y todo eso no era solo una simple amistad. Neh... nada que ver. Eso era... espera, pera, pera... eso no será... ¿amor?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¡He aquí mi primera historia de esta serie! La cual me encanta, la verdad. **

**Espero les haya gustado, y pues... ñeh, sin nada que decir.**

**Así que comenten, critiquen, confíen en mi ; ), que no muerdo, y si les gustó denle "Fav"!**

**Bye!**


End file.
